


Утро с запахом бекона

by Nymphalidae_Danainae



Series: "Запах Стайлза" [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bacon, Fluff, M/M, Scenting
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nymphalidae_Danainae/pseuds/Nymphalidae_Danainae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты пахнешь беконом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утро с запахом бекона

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Smell of Bacon in the Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/637049) by [Jerakeen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen). 



> Спасибо чудесной Jerakeen за ее творчество ♥

Если честно, то Стайлзу не стоило так близко наклоняться к спящему оборотню. Но когда вы в стае так долго, это дает ложное чувство безопасности.

Дерек моментально сжал пальцы на рубашке Стайлза и потянул его ближе, проигноровав истеричный вопль. Стайлз беспомощно замельтешил руками, чувствуя, что сейчас упадет на Дерека и уткнется лицом ему в грудь. Потрясающе.

\- Ты пахнешь беконом, - произнес Дерек хриплым голосом и зарылся носом в изгиб шеи.

Стайлз попытался придумать соответствующий ответ на это ... обвинение. Но к его чувствительной коже прижимался чужой нос. О, Боже, почему к нему прижимался чужой нос? Что происходит?

\- Я ... завтрак? - Удалось пропищать ему. В смысле, он сделал завтрак. Стайлз предполагал, что его поблагодарят, но не ... не так же!

\- Мммм, - простонал Дерек. Простонал! В шею Стайлзу. Это несправедливо. А затем Дерек спрыгнул с кровати и потащил Стайлза за рубашку на кухню. И отпустил, только когда увидел на столе блюдо, наполненное жареным беконом.

Стайлз пораженно уставился на его лицо. Дерек в восторге. Впервые.

\- Если бы я знал, что бекон сделает тебя таким счастливым, я бы приготовил его, когда мы только встретились и ты постоянно ходил с хмурой рожей.

Дерек даже не слушал его.

\- Ммммм, - замычал он с набитым ртом. - Я люблю тебя.

Я люблю тебя ... бекон? Я люблю тебя ... когда ты готовишь? Я люблю тебя ... как члена моей стаи? Стайлз не знал, сколько еще мыслей пронеслось в его голове, но когда он очнулся, еще три оборотня окружили стол и набросились на еду, словно умирали с голоду.

Стайлз покачал головой. Дерек, вероятно, говорил с беконом. С его бы ему признаваться в любви кому-то ни с того ни с сего. _Правильно_ ?

Задумчиво подняв глаза, Стайлз застыл, как олень в свете фар под немигающим взглядом Дерека. он попытался улыбнуться, но Дерек не улыбнулся в ответ. Он продолжал жевать и смотреть на Стайлза, словно мог знать, о чем он думал. О, Боже, а что если мог? Перестать думать! Перестать думать! Немедленно!

\- Очень хорошо, - пробормотал Дерек с непроницаемым серьезным выражением лица. Бекон - это вам не шутки, в конце концов.

\- Хорошо, - прохрипел Стайлз. Он хотел отвернуться, но не мог. И Дерек не отворачивался! Словно у них тут соревнование в гляделки. Такой себе значимый момент. Беконный.

Рядом хихикнул Айзек.

Стайлз мгновенно утащил у него блюдо и пододвинул Дереку.

И Дерек принял, благодарно кивнув.


End file.
